Bittersweet Memoir of Haruno Sakura
by Yuuto Tamano
Summary: Perjalanan hidup seorang Haruno Sakura bersama Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki tercintanya yang 'terlahir kembali' setelah perang berakhir, terekam dalam sebuah memoar yang terkadang pahit namun terkadang juga manis. semi-canon/future canon.
1. Bagian 1

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and its properties.**  
**A result from all of my stress. 2 or 3 chapters only. Enjoy_

* * *

**Bittersweet Memoir of Haruno Sakura  
**by Yuuto Tamano

.

.

**me·mo·ar** /mémoar/ _n_ **1** kenang-kenangan sejarah atau catatan peristiwa masa lampau menyerupai autobiografi yg ditulis dng menekankan pendapat, kesan, dan tanggapan pencerita atas peristiwa yg dialami dan tt tokoh yg berhubungan dengannya; **2** catatan atau rekaman tt pengalaman hidup seseorang. [Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia]

.

.

.

_Aug 30_

Seluruh tubuhku beku melihatnya.

Aku tak percaya dengan kedua mataku. Apa yang mereka tangkap adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kulihat.

Tubuh yang bersimbah darah, tergeletak tak berdaya di antara batang-batang pohon yang berserakan dan permukaan tanah yang tak lagi rata. Orang awam yang melihat itu pasti akan merasa mual, tapi aku bukanlah orang awam, dan tubuh yang kulihat itu jelas bukanlah orang yang asing bagiku.

Aku ragu; haruskah aku mendekatinya?

Kulirik ke kiri dan ke kanan; tak ada siapa-siapa. Aneh, sungguh aneh. Dengan langkah pelan dan gemetar aku mendekati tubuh itu. Langkah demi langkah membuat bahuku bergetar dan pandanganku berkaca-kaca. Aku tak kuat. Langkahku semakin lama semakin berat. Seperti sebuah gunung terpikul di kedua bahuku.

Aku tak ingin melihatnya, tapi aku melihatnya. Itu benar-benar dia.

Apakah dia sudah meninggal?

Kusentuh kulit lehernya dan dapat kurasakan hangat yang menjalar dan detak jantung yang lemah tapi ada.

Lalu aku merasa sangat, sangat lega.

Aku menghela napasku. Siapa yang telah membuatnya begini? Apakah Naruto? Tapi aku tak melihat sedikitpun batang hidungnya di tempat ini.

Lagipula kenapa dia bisa tergeletak di tempat seperti ini hanya sendirian?

Apa yang telah terjadi?

Aku menggelengkan wajahku, sekarang bukan saatnya berpikir seperti itu. Dia masih hidup dan terluka parah. Setelah kuperiksa, lima tulang rusuk dan tulang kakinya patah, kulit di kedua tangannya mengelupas, banyak lebaman di seluruh tubuhnya, terutama di perutnya.

Namun yang paling parah adalah... kedua matanya. Mereka terus mengeluarkan darah dan... aku tak dapat mendeskripsinya.

Lalu aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Baikkah jika aku membawanya dan merawatnya? Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang ada dalam pikiranku saat aku perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya ke punggungku dan melompat pergi menjauhi tempat itu.

:::

_Sept 1_

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak aku menemukannya di hutan itu dan membawanya ke tempat ini—sebuah gubuk kayu tak berpenghuni yang kutemukan di tengah hutan sebelah luar tenggara perbatasan Tsuchi no Kuni.

Sekarang dia masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Pakaiannya telah bersih terganti dan terdapat balutan-balutan gipsum di dada dan kakinya, serta perban di nyaris seluruh tubuh dan kedua matanya. Dia masih belum sadar.

Dari balik meja kayu ini aku hanya menatapnya, menunggu kesadarannya untuk muncul sambil meneguk segelas teh di tanganku.

Tapi benarkah aku ingin dia untuk bangun?

:::

_Sept 2_

Dia masih belum sadar.

:::

_Sept 3 _

Dia masih belum sadar.

:::

_Sept 4_

Dia masih belum sadar.

:::

_Sept 5_

Dia masih belum sadar dan aku sudah mulai kehilangan harapan.

:::

_Sept 8_

Dia telah bangun!

Ketika aku baru saja pulang dari desa terdekat untuk membeli beberapa keperluan hidup dan masuk ke kamar untuk memeriksa keadaannya, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat pemandangan tak biasa.

Perban yang menutupi kedua matanya telah rusak—sepertinya dirobek dengan paksa—dan tercecer di sampingnya.

Siapa lagi selain dirinya sendiri yang merobek perban itu? Karena aku tak merasakan sedikitpun sisa-sisa keberadaan orang lain selain kami berdua.

Meski saat itu kulihat pula dia masih tertidur.

Jantungku pun mulai berdetak tak karuan.

:::

_Sept 9_

Cangkir di kedua tanganku jatuh pecah ketika aku mendapatinya dalam posisi duduk, memandangi kedua telapak tangannya.

Lalu dia menoleh ke arahku.

Jantungku berdetak begitu kencang. Kapan terakhir kali aku melihat iris mata merah kebanggaan klannya itu?

"Kau... Sakura,"

Suaranya... tak berubah.

"kenapa aku masih hidup?"

Aku ingin menjawab pertanyaannya tapi suaraku tak mau keluar.

"...kau benar-benar menyebalkan, kau tahu. Tak seharusnya kau membiarkanku hidup..."

Aku tak mampu berkata-kata.

Lalu kusadari satu hal.

Ia memang melihat ke arahku, tapi ia tak melihatku.

:::

_Sept 10_

Dia tak bisa melihat. Dia buta. Dia hanya bisa merasakan keberadaan chakraku.

Namun dia menganggapku seolah-olah aku tak ada.

:::

_Sept 13 _

Sudah tiga hari ia mengacuhkanku, tak berbicara padaku, dan hanya menghabiskan waktunya terbaring di tempat tidur. Aku tahu ia masih belum bisa menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya karena luka-lukanya.

Dia menolak untuk kusentuh; dengan kasar dia memukul tanganku ketika aku hendak memeriksa dan mengganti perbannya. Dia juga menolak untuk makan. Dia malah melemparkan piring dan makanan itu hingga pecah dan berserakan di lantai setiap kali aku menawarinya.

Dia sangat keras kepala.

Begitu juga diriku.

:::

_Sept 17_

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Sudah 7 hari ini dia menolak untuk makan.

Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?

Tubuhnya begitu kurus dan pucat. Luka-lukanya lama untuk sembuh. Jika dia terus begini, dia bisa mati.

Tapi seminggu yang lalu dia bilang dia memang ingin mati.

Tapi aku takkan membiarkannya.

:::

_Sept 18_

Aku memaksanya untuk makan. Dia masih tetap menolak dan malah memukulku jauh darinya. Aku tersentak menubruk dinding kayu, menciptakan memar baru di punggungku. Meski sedang terluka dan tanpa energi, dia masih mampu melukaiku.

Di tubuh dan hatiku.

Aku tak tahan dan menangis. Seberapapun kuat aku tumbuh, penolakan dan perlakuannya setiap hari terhadapku membuat hatiku hancur. Aku benar-benar tak tahan lagi. Aku ingin menyerah. Tak seharusnya aku membawa dan merawatnya ketika aku menemukannya saat itu. Seharusnya aku membiarkannya mati saja seperti yang dia inginkan.

Dadaku terasa semakin sesak.

Tangisku semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku merasa frustasi. Frustasi akan sebagian dari diriku yang masih menginginkan dirinya untuk hidup.

Frustasi akan diriku yang sampai saat ini pun masih mencintainya. Frustasi karena aku tahu sampai kapan pun ia takkan mencintaiku balik, meski aku telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari kematian.

"Kau menyebalkan."

Aku terkejut mendengar suaranya lagi sejak terakhir aku mendengarnya ketika aku pertama kali menemukannya terbangun. Aku mengangkat daguku, menoleh ke arahnya.

Dia tak melihatku meski melihat ke arahku.

Raut wajahnya tak terbaca.

:::

_Sept 19_

Aku tak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi.

Hari ini aku melihatnya memakan makanan yang kubuat untuknya.

Meski aku tak mengerti, aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan menangis bahagia.

Akhirnya...

:::

_Sept 24_

Luka-lukanya sudah mulai menghilang satu persatu, mungkin karena dia telah makan dengan teratur. Dia juga tak menolak ketika aku hendak mengganti perbannya dan membantunya ke kamar mandi.

Aku benar-benar merasa bahagia.

Walaupun ia masih menolak untuk berbicara padaku.

:::

_Sept 30_

Pagi ini aku melepaskan seluruh perban dan gipsum di tubuhnya, ia telah 90% sembuh. Tanpa perintah dariku dia mencoba sendiri untuk berjalan. Dia sudah dapat berjalan lima langkah, sebelum akhirnya terjatuh.

Dia menolak untuk kubantu berdiri. Sepertinya dia marah. Aku lalu membiarkannya melakukan apa yang dia mau dan hanya mengawasinya. Butuh waktu lama bagi dirinya untuk merangkak balik ke tempat tidur.

Dan dia masih tak mau berbicara padaku.

:::

_Nov 5_

Aku terkejut melihatnya berdiri di luar rumah, memandang ke atas dan bermandikan sinar matahari yang menelusup melewati rangkaian pepohonan.

Aku tersenyum. Dia belajar dengan sangat cepat.

:::

_Nov 8_

Hari ini adalah hari yang mengejutkan bagiku.

"Kau darimana?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya karena begitu terkejut dengannya yang tiba-tiba saja mau berbicara padaku.

"A-Aku baru saja dari desa membeli ba-bahan makanan. Jaraknya 20 km dari sini..."

Dia lalu tak merespon apa-apa dan kembali berbaring di tempat tidur.

:::

_Dec 20_

Siang ini aku baru saja selesai dengan shift kerja sambilanku sebagai perawat di klinik desa dan hendak pulang ke rumah, ketika aku tak sengaja melihat dua orang ANBU Konoha baru saja keluar dari sebuah bar minuman.

Sontak aku segera bersembunyi di balik semak-semak tak jauh dari mereka dan menyembunyikan chakraku. Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang dan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisku.

Mereka tidak boleh tahu keberadaanku.

Mereka tidak boleh tahu tentang dia!

Setelah mereka menghilang dari pandanganku, aku segera berlari. Pikirkanku fokus menuju ke rumah. Aku tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah.

Aku nyaris kehabisan napas ketika akhirnya aku merebahkan diriku di atas tempat tidurku. Jantungku masih berdetak sangat kencang. Kutepuk-tepuk dadaku, berusaha untuk menenangkan diriku.

Lalu aku merasakan keberadaannya di pintu kamarku.

"Sasuke-kun," kupanggil namanya namun dia tak merespon. Dia hanya menatap ke arahku dalam diam. Auranya menyuruhku untuk mengatakan mengapa aku membanting pintu rumah dan menguncinya seperti yang baru saja aku lakukan.

Aku pun menghela napas.

"Tadi aku melihat dua orang ANBU Konoha di desa," tuturku dan aku melihat tubuhnya mendadak menegang. Saat itulah aku baru ingat kalau dia adalah seseorang yang amat membenci Konoha. Dan aku baru saja menyebutkan nama desa shinobi tempat kami menghabiskan masa kecil kami itu di depannya. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh!

Meskipun dia masih memperlakukanku dengan dingin, namun kini dia bersikap 'lebih baik' dari sebelumnya. Tak pernah sekalipun dia menyinggung tentang dendamnya, kebenciannya, ataupun Konoha. Aku juga tak pernah melihatnya sekalipun melakukan ninjutsu atau apapun yang mencirikan dia adalah seorang shinobi. Selama dua bulan ini aku hidup dengannya, dia menjalani hidup layaknya manusia biasa. Dia seperti Sasuke yang... terlahir kembali.

Lalu apakah sekarang dia akan kembali seperti dia yang dulu? Dia yang begitu haus kekuatan dan dia yang akan melakukan apapun untuk membalaskan dendamnya dan menghancurkan Konoha?

"Lalu?" sahutnya keras, membuatku kembali dari lamunanku.

Aku menelan ludahku sendiri.

"A-Aku tak ingin mereka menemukan kita disini, Sasuke-kun! Aku tak ingin mereka menemukanmu dan menjauhkanmu dariku! Aku tak ingin mereka merusak apa yang kita miliki sekarang!"

Aku lalu menangis. Dadaku terasa sesak.

"Aku tak ingin kau mati, Sasuke-kun..."

Dia tak merespon dan aku menangis semakin keras, tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Aku hanya mendengar dirinya mendecih dan melangkah menjauh.

:::

_Dec 21 _

Kami menjalani kehidupan seperti biasanya: kami bangun pagi-pagi, aku menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, berangkat kerja sambilan di desa, siangnya kembali ke rumah, memasakkan makan siang untuk kami berdua, mengawasinya berjalan-jalan di luar sambil membaca buku, membuatkan makan malam untuknya, menghangatkan air untuknya mandi, dan pergi tidur.

Kejadian kemarin seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi. Aku juga tak melihat lagi kedua ANBU Konoha itu di desa.

Mungkin aku terlalu paranoid.

Aku juga merasa dia semakin mengabaikan dan menjauhiku.

Agak.

:::

_Dec 23_

Tak terjadi apapun yang tak diinginkan hari ini. Aku juga tetap tak melihat dua orang shinobi Konoha itu lagi di desa.

Walaupun hubunganku dan dia tak membaik, namun aku merasa sangat lega.

Setidaknya, sekali lagi, tak terjadi apa-apa.

:::

_Dec 25_

Hari ini tak terjadi apa-apa.

:::

_Dec 27_

Aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku!

Di tengah jalan aku berhenti, lalu menolehkan wajahku ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari siapa yang berani mengikutiku. Aku berkonsentrasi mencari keberadaan chakra lain yang asing di dekatku.

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku dalam kekecewaan.

Tidak ada.

Nihil.

Apa aku tengah berhalusinasi? Tapi tadi itu aku benar-benar merasa diikuti!

Menggelengkan wajahku, dengan cepat aku kembali berlari menuju ke rumah.

:::

_Dec 30_

Apa yang kutakutkan selama ini terjadi—keberadaan kami diketahui!

Dua orang ANBU Konoha sialan itu tiba-tiba datang tak diundang ke rumah kami. Aku tak mengenal siapa mereka, kedua topeng ANBU itu tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Kami tak menyangka akan menemukan dua orang yang tak terduga di tempat ini; Haruno Sakura, kunoichi medis yang dikabarkan menghilang dua bulan lalu, dan... Uchiha Sasuke,"

Nada salah seorang ANBU itu berubah sinis.

"aku tak mengira kau masih hidup. Aku pikir kau sudah mati saat dikalahkan oleh Hokage baru kami."

Aku mendengar Sasuke mengutuk di antara helaan napasnya.

"B-Bagaimana kalian bisa menemukan tempat ini?" tanyaku gugup namun sedikit menyentak.

"Kami tak sengaja melihatmu di desa dan mengikutimu kemari, Nona Haruno."

Mengikuti? Berarti kemarin itu? Ya ampun. Tapi, kenapa bisa?

"Kami harus membawa kalian berdua kembali ke Konoha. Tuan Hokage selama ini mencarimu, Nona Haruno, dan aku yakin hukuman mati juga menunggumu di Konoha, Uchiha," ucap ANBU yang seorang lagi.

"Tidak! Jangan mendekat!" Aku berteriak.

"Sepertinya tak ada cara lain selain dengan kekerasan."

Ketika kedua ANBU itu mendekati kami, sontak aku berdiri membelakangi Sasuke-kun, membentangkan lengan kiriku melindunginya dan tangan kananku menggenggam erat sebuah kunai. Keringat dingin mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipiku.

Tak lama kemudian aku dan kedua ANBU itu terlibat pertarungan sengit. Aku meninju permukaan tanah di bawahku, menciptakan retakan besar yang membuat rumah kami terbelah dua, dikerumuni debu yang lebat. Aku membawa Sasuke keluar dari rumah, berusaha untuk membawanya kabur dari tempat ini. Namun, seorang ANBU menarik lenganku, membuatku tersentak dan melepaskan genggamanku pada Sasuke-kun. Kuciptakan Kagebunshin dan bayanganku itu menendang jauh sang ANBU menjauh dariku.

ANBU yang seorang lagi melemparkan ratusan shuriken dan kunainya serentak padaku. Aku berusaha menghindar, tapi beberapa berhasil menggores pipi, kedua lengan, dan kedua kakiku. Aku mengerang dan fokusku hilang sejenak. Saat itulah salah seorang ANBU menendangku di perut, membuatku terhempas hingga ANBU yang seorang lagi menangkapku, menjebak kedua tanganku dan tubuhku di tanah.

"Kau tak bisa melawan lagi, Nona Haruno," ucapnya dingin, lalu ia melirik pada rekannya, "biar aku yang mengurus gadis ini, kau cepat tangkap Uchiha itu! Dari yang kuperhatikan dia takkan bisa melawan!"

Oh tidak! Sasuke-kun!

Tetes demi tetes air mataku turun. ANBU itu benar, dengan kondisinya yang sekarang Sasuke-kun tak akan bisa bertahan. Dia pasti akan tertangkap.

Mau tak mau kami akan kembali ke Konoha, menerima takdir kami berikutnya.

Kenapa aku begitu lemah dan tak berdaya?

"Tenang saja Nona Haruno, hukuman untuk orang yang membantu menyembunyikan kriminal kelas S tidak akan begitu berat," ucap sang ANBU sarkastis. Aku menatapnya tajam.

Kudengar langkah-langkah kaki mendekati kami.

"Oh, kau berhasil menangkapnya? Bagus sekali! Sekarang kita—"

Aku menutup kedua mataku.

Hingga kudengar bunyi yang begitu familiar itu; bunyi kicauan seribu burung yang begitu nyaring dan kilatan cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan.

ANBU yang menjebakku terhempas cukup jauh.

Lalu aku melihatnya, sang Uchiha Sasuke, menatap ke arahku dengan tangan kanannya diselimuti Chidori dan di tangan kirinya terseret tubuh seorang ANBU yang bersimbah darah.

Astaga!

"Sasuke-kun!" Aku bangkit mendekatinya. Lalu kuperiksa tubuh ANBU itu. Seperti apa yang kutakutkan, ia sudah tak bernyawa.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau membunuhnya?"

Dia tidak menjawab. Dia hanya melempar tubuh ANBU yang tadi digenggamnya. Lalu hanya bermodalkan insting penciuman, pendengaran, dan kemampuannya melacak chakra, dia menerjang ke arah musuh yang seorang lagi. Meghajarnya dengan tinjuan dan tendangan, serta Chidorinya yang mematikan.

"SASUKE-KUN HENTIKAN!"

Dari belakang aku memeluk pinggangnya, berusaha untuk menghentikan dirinya. Aku tak ingin dia kembali lagi seperti dirinya dulu, seseorang yang penuh akan amarah dan dendam, seorang pembunuh.

Dia menjadi tenang; kicauan Chidori di tangan kanannya lenyap dan napasnya biasa. Aku menghela napasku lega. Dengan perlahan kulepaskan dirinya.

Aku segera menghampiri sang ANBU yang diserangnya. Tubuhnya terbaring di tanah tak bergerak. Jantungku memacu cepat, cemas sekaligus berharap agar ANBU Konoha tersebut masih dapat diselamatkan.

Seluruh tubuhku melemas ketika tak kudapatkan detak jantung yang kucari-cari di tubuhnya.

Kedua ANBU itu telah meninggal dunia.

Aku menangis keras. Aku bangkit dari posisiku dan menghadap kepadanya. Kupeluk dirinya, meski ia tak membalas pelukanku.

Aku hanya bisa menangis di dadanya.

:::

_Dec 31_

Tangisku masih sering jatuh ketika mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Ketika terbangun tadi pagi aku berharap bahwa apa yang terjadi kemarin hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk belaka, dan ketika terbangun, semuanya akan kembali seperti semula.

Namun, melihat pemandangan kamarku yang berbeda, aku tahu bahwa kemarin itu nyata.

Dan menyadari hal itu air mataku pun turun.

Aku dan Sasuke-kun telah pindah ke sebuah rumah di Taki no Kuni yang tak berpenghuni dan tak kalah terpencil dari rumah kami sebelumnya. Kami hanya membawa barang-barang yang masih bisa diselamatkan. Kali ini aku membuat rangkaian semak-semak mengelilingi rumah kami agar tak dapat lagi terlacak. Tak jauh dari tempat kami juga terdapat sebuah sungai dan sebuah desa, meski tak semaju dan tak selengkap desa sebelumnya. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan sambilan baru di tempat itu untuk menghidupi kebutuhan kami berdua.

Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua ANBU itu? Aku menguburkannya dengan baik di dekat rumah kami sebelumnya yang telah hancur.

Mengingat hal itu membuatku miris. Bahkan untuk tersenyum pun sulit.

Malam ini malam tahun baru.

Aku berdoa semoga saja di tahun berikutnya akan menjadi tahun yang baik bagi kami.

Aku lalu melirik ke dalam kamarnya, mendapati dia tengah terbaring menatap langit-langit. Suasananya begitu hening, yang terdengar hanya suara napasnya yang naik dan turun.

Dia menyadari keberadaanku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku sambil mendekatinya.

Dia tak merespon apa-apa.

Pertarungan kemarin membuat luka dalamnya kembali terbuka. Chidorinya pun membuat kulit-kulit di pergelangan kanannya sedikit terkelupas. Dengan chakraku aku memeriksa keadaan luka dalamnya. Tepat seperti yang kuduga, perutnya sekarang sudah baik-baik saja. Dia telah sehat seperti sedia kala.

"Sakura," panggilnya tiba-tiba, mengagetkanku, "kenapa kau masih mau melakukan ini padaku?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

Kenapa aku masih mau tinggal bersamanya, merawatnya, mengurus dirinya yang adalah seorang pembunuh?

"Sesungguhnya aku tak tahu," jawabku jujur, "aku hanya ingin terus bersamamu, Sasuke-kun, selama mungkin."

Tak ada respon lagi darinya. Dan aku telah terbiasa dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu.

Namun, kali ini di luar perkiraanku, ia menarik lenganku, merebahkanku di kasur dengan dia berada di atasku.

Jantungku berdebar begitu kencang, terutama ketika dia meraba-raba keberadaan bibirku.

Dan menciumnya.

Bibirku, pipiku, leherku, dadaku... semuanya.

Malam ini malam tahun baru.

Ketika aku menemukan sisi lain dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke; sisi yang penuh dengan gairah dan kenikmatan duniawi.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Next: **

"Aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari diriku.

Aku merasa sangat dominan, seperti baru saja memasuki dunia yang baru. Dunia yang tak pernah kau jelajahi sebelumnya. Dan di dalam duniamu itu, kau menjadi seorang ratu, semua orang tunduk padamu. Dan layaknya sebuah surga, duniamu tampak bersih berkilau penuh dengan warna, persis seperti yang kau inginkan.

Sehingga kau menjadi sangat sensitif dibuatnya.

Ironinya, kau tak tahu mengapa."


	2. Bagian 2

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and its properties.**  
**For your information, Kenzo Tange is the name of a Japanese architect. I disclaim the name also. I was just lazy to think up some Japanese name._

* * *

.

.

.

_Jan 1_

Ketika pagi itu aku membuka mataku dan mendapati langit-langit kamar Sasuke-kun sebagai hal pertama yang kulihat, aku merasa aku masih sedang bermimpi.

Mimpi yang begitu indah.

Mimpi tentang diriku yang menyatu dengan lelaki yang kucintai.

Wajahku terasa memanas.

Saat kutolehkan wajahku ke kanan, aku terkejut melihat sosok punggungnya yang tanpa tertutupi sehelai benang pun itu membelakangiku, dan juga helai-helai rambut yang begitu gelap melebihi langit malam.

Lalu rasa sakit itu tiba-tiba saja kurasakan di tubuh bagian bawahku.

Wajahku semakin memanas—tidak, tapi seluruh tubuhku memanas. Dalam sekejap mimpi yang fana itu telah menjadi kenyataan.

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak kegirangan dan memeluk punggungnya yang bidang itu.

Tapi kuurungkan niatku.

Bagaimana jika dia menolak? Bagimana jika apa yang kami lakukan semalam hanyalah bualan nafsu semata?

Bukan berarti akan ada hal yang berubah di antara kami, ya 'kan?

Meski aku selalu berharap.

Tak ingin mengambil resiko, perlahan aku bangkit dari tempat tidur sambil memastikan bahwa drinya masih terlelap. Aku tak ingin melihat bagaimana reaksinya saat mendapati dirinya sendiri terbangun tanpa busana dan menyadari keberadaanku di ruangan yang sama. Awkward.

Akhirnya selangkah keluar dari kamarnya, aku tak yakin akan pernah masuk ke dalam kamar itu lagi tanpa berpikir yang macam-macam.

Aku bahkan tak tahu lagi bagaimana aku harus memasang muka di dekatnya.

:::

_Jan 2_

Suasana di antara kami berdua masih sangat, sangat kaku.

Atau mungkin hanya aku yang merasa begitu karena dia ternyata terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tak berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Dingin dan tenang.

Sedangkan aku; sangat kebalikannya.

Kulihat tangannya meraba-raba keberadaan sumpit di meja. Saat akhirnya dia menemukannya, disisipkannya sumpit itu pada jari-jarinya. Lalu dengan perlahan menyuapkan sesumpit nasi yang telah tercampur dengan lauk ke dalam mulutnya.

Wajahku memanas melihat adegan yang seharusnya tampak biasa jika saja bukan jari-jari dan mulut seorang Sasuke-kun yang melakukannya.

Cepat saja kualihkan pandanganku kepada mangkuk nasi yang kugenggam.

Sampai sekarang pun aku masih belum dapat melupakan apa yang kami lakukan di malam tahun baru kemarin itu. Tentu saja, karena malam itu adalah pengalaman pertamaku. Dengan kata lain, malam itu kegadisanku telah resmi terambil oleh lelaki yang kucintai.

Tidak. Aku tidak merasa menyesal. Justru aku merasa sangat bahagia. Tapi satu hal yang masih mengganggu pikiranku: kenapa Sasuke-kun melakukan itu padaku?

Terakhir yang kutahu, dia begitu membenciku.

Namun sedikit pun tak kumiliki keberanian untuk bertanya padanya.

Dan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk diam saja.

:::

_Jan 8_

Ketika terbangun pagi ini, aku merasa ada yang berubah.

Aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang berbeda dariku.

Aku merasa sangat dominan, seperti baru saja memasuki dunia yang baru. Dunia yang tak pernah kau jelajahi sebelumnya. Dan di dalam duniamu itu, kau menjadi seorang ratu, semua orang tunduk padamu. Dan layaknya sebuah surga, duniamu tampak bersih berkilau penuh dengan warna, persis seperti yang kau inginkan.

Sehingga kau menjadi sangat sensitif dibuatnya.

Ironinya, kau tak tahu mengapa.

Kemudian aku tiba-tiba saja merasa sangat lapar.

:::

_Jan 11_

Perasaan aneh itu masih kumiliki hingga hari ini. Dan hingga hari ini pula tetap tak ada yang berubah di kehidupan kami. Sasuke-kun tetap dingin seperti biasanya, menganggap seolah-olah apa yang terjadi di antara kami tidak pernah terjadi.

Atau mungkin sebenarnya ada dua hal yang berubah.

Pertama, aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu.

Kedua, akhir-akhir ini aku menjadi mudah tersinggung.

:::

_Jan 12_

Emosiku tersulut di tempat kerja sambilanku hari ini.

Seorang pria datang memasuki kedai minuman tempatku bekerja sebagai seorang _waitress_. Kulihat dia berjalan sedikit tersengal-sengal dan meraih tempat duduk di samping jendela. Sebagai seorang pegawai yang baik, aku segera menghampirinya dengan seulas senyuman.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kataku.

Pria itu melihatku, terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Wow kau cantik sekali Nona!"

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Lalu apa yang ingin Anda pesan?"

"Au pesan dirimu saja, _Nona Cantik_!"

Saat itu akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa pria di depanku itu sedang mabuk.

"Maaf? Bisa ulangi lagi?"

"Aku ingin memesanmu, Nona." Lalu ia menggenggam tanganku.

Cepat-cepat kusingkirkan tangannya, "Maaf Tuan, jika Anda tidak ingin memesan apapun sebaiknya—"

"Aku ingin dirimu." Dan pria itu menyentuh pahaku.

Kesabaranku habis.

Aku menggenggam lengannya lalu membanting tubuhnya. Wajahnya jatuh terlebih dahulu, menciptakan retakan di lantai dan suara keras yang memancing perhatian seluruh orang yang ada di kedai ini.

Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan.

Aku baru menyadari hal itu ketika manajer kedai datang menghampiriku. Ia melihat ke arahku, lalu ke arah pria mabuk di lantai itu, dan kembali padaku lagi. Sorot matanya tampak aneh bagiku.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan ini, Manajer! Pria itu—"

"Pelanggan adalah raja, Haruno," potongnya, "Kau kupecat."

Aku terbelalak.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi. Pergilah. Aku tak ingin melihatmu berada di sini lagi."

"OKE, AKU PERGI!" teriakku, sambil membuka seragam apronku lalu mengambil tas di ruang pegawai dan pergi keluar dari kedai brengsek itu dengan membanting pintu.

Aku mendengar suara kaca yang retak tapi tak kuacuhkan.

Sebal! Sebal! Sebal!

Lalu kutinju beberapa pohon di hutan hngga hancur di tengah perjalananku pulang.

Begitu aku tiba di rumah, aku melihat Sasuke menatap ke arahku. Kuabaikan dirinya, tak ingin melampiaskan rasa kesalku juga padanya. Namun tampaknya dia ingin mencari gara-gara denganku. Dia terus memerhatikanku, lalu dengan alis terangkat dia berkata, "Ada yang aneh darimu."

Kerutan muncul di pelipisku.

"Apa?"

"Chakramu... terasa aneh."

"APA? Aneh kenapa?"

Namun dia tak menjawab sedikit pun.

"Kenapa? Jawab aku, Sasuke-kun!"

Diam.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Hening.

"SUDAH CUKUP!" bentakku, "Aku kesal denganmu, Sasuke-kun! Selalu saja kau tak pernah membalas ketika aku berbicara padamu, selalu saja kau tak menjawab ketika aku bertanya padamu! Kau selalu saja seenaknya! Kadang kau peduli, kadang kau cuek. Sebenarnya maumu apa?! Apa kau tak pernah sekali pun memikirkan perasaanku? Tak pernah 'kan? Sudah kuduga. Kau tahu, AKU SAKIT HATI PADAMU! TAHU BEGINI SEHARUSNYA KAU KUBIARKAN MATI SAJA SAAT ITU—"

Aku menutup mulutku dengan cepat. Apa yang baru saja kukatakan tadi?

Dia menatapku dingin. "Begitu?"

Dia masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya.

:::

_Jan 13_

Apa yang telah kulakukan? Tuhan, sungguh apa yang telah kulakukan?

Seharusnya kemarin aku tak perlu membentaknya seperti itu dan tak perlulah kata-kata tabu itu keluar dari mulutku.

Sekarang pintu itu sudah tak mau terbuka.

:::

_Jan 14_

Aku mendapatkan pekerjaan sambilan baru di desa sebagai seorang pegawai toko bunga kecil. Pemiliknya seorang nenek tua. Awalnya aku hanya sukarela membantu Nenek berjualan, tapi nenek bersikeras membayarku dan aku tak bisa menolaknya.

Nenek itu sungguh baik dan betapa beruntungnya aku bisa bertemu beliau. Meskipun belum genap dua hari kumengenalnya tapi Nenek sudah kuanggap seperti nenek kandungku sendiri.

Setidaknya untuk sejenak aku merasa bahagia.

Karena aku tahu begitu aku kembali ke rumah, kebahagiaan itu akan segera menghilang entah kemana.

:::

_Jan 16_

"Sasuke-kun! Maafkan aku. Kumohon buka pintunya! Sudah 4 hari kau belum makan sama sekali. Tolong buka pintunya!" seruku cemas sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya.

Namun, tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Di balik pintu itu terdengar seperti tak ada orang, meskipun dapat kurasakan chakranya masih ada di sana.

"Kumohon, maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun... Buka pintunya..."

Aku terjatuh, bertumpu pada lututku di lantai dan menyandarkan tubuhku pada pintu kamarnya. Air mata mengalir membasahi pipiku.

Ingin rasanya aku menghancurkan pintu ini. Dengan kekuatanku, menghancurkan pintu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Tapi pertimbangannya tak pernah semudah itu.

Aku harus bagaimana?

:::

_Jan 18_

Hari ini kepalaku terasa pusing.

Nenek pun, entah bagaimana caranya, mengetahui apa yang kurasakan dan menyuruhku untuk menghentikan kegiatanku menyiram bunga. Namun aku hanya menggeleng, menolak untuk berhenti. Nenek sudah sangat baik mau membayarku dan tentu saja aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya begitu. Memakan gaji buta sama sekali bukan gayaku, asal kau tahu.

Nenek mengangguk, meski setelahnya beliau berkata bahwa aku harus langsung beristirahat segera setelah aku menyelesaikan tugasku.

Aku tersenyum. Nenek sungguh seseorang yang sangat baik.

Saat aku kembali pada selang air di tangan, pikiranku lagi-lagi tertuju pada seorang lelaki berambut hitam mencuat seperti pantat ayam (oh, aku tega sekali menghina model rambutnya, _duh_!) yang kini sedang bertingkah seperti seorang anak kecil yang ngambek lalu mengurung diri di kamarnya. Dan parahnya, seminggu sama sekali bukanlah waktu yang sangat sebentar! Sungguh apa yang salah dengannya!

Seharusnya yang sekarang mengurung diri di kamar itu aku bukan dia!

Huh.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja airmataku jatuh membasahi pipiku, yang sama sekali tak kusangka dan membuatku cukup kaget. Kuseka airmataku. Lelaki itu sama sekali tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku.

Tangisku yang semakin deras membuat rasa sakit di kepalaku semakin menjadi-jadi.

Berikutnya, sekelilingku mendadak berubah gelap.

...

Ketika aku membuka kedua mataku, sosok Nenek dan seorang lelaki yang tak kukenal adalah hal yang pertama kali kulihat.

"Syukurlah kau akhirnya bangun juga, Sakura!" seru Nenek gembira, kedua matanya memerah.

"Nenek..." aku berusaha untuk bangkit duduk namun rasa sakit luar biasa menyerang kepalaku, "Ow!" ringisku.

"Kau tidak perlu duduk dulu, nona Haruno. Saat jatuh pingsan tadi kepalamu menubruk lantai terlebih dahulu dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Tapi tidak ada yang salah dengan kepalamu selain sedikit lecet, jadi tidak perlu khawatir. Kau punya kepala yang cukup keras rupanya," ucap lelaki tak kukenal itu, sedikit tertawa.

Aku pun akan turut tertawa jika bukan aku yang dikatakannya _keras kepala_, "kau siapa?"

"Namaku Tange. Kenzo Tange. Salah satu dokter terhebat di desa ini! Salam kenal, nona Haruno!" jawabnya lagi-lagi dengan tawa. Dokter Tange menjulurkan tangan kanannya padaku.

Aku menjabat tangannya, "namaku Sakura Haruno. Kalau boleh tahu, berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Dua jam, Nona, bukan waktu yang lama."

Aku hanya tersenyum, anggukan bukan hal yang bisa kulakukan saat ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang soal kondisimu, Sakura," aku mendengar Nenek berkata, "tahu kau begitu, Nenek tak akan menyuruhmu kerja yang macam-macam. Mulai sekarang, kau bekerja di kasir saja!"

Aku merengut, "kenapa? Aku tidak sakit parah kok, Nek, cuma pingsan saja. Nenek tetap di meja kasir saja, biar aku yang—"

"Oh, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu, Sakura. Kalau nanti kau pingsan lagi lalu terjadi sesuatu dengan bayimu bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak..." aku terdiam sejenak, "..._hah_?"

Barusan tadi Nenek bilang apa?!

"Tadi nenek bilang apa?" tanyaku.

"Nenek tidak akan membiarkanmu kerja berat, Sakura."

"Bukan, setelahnya!"

"...nanti bayimu bisa kenapa-kenapa...?"

Sontak aku menganga. Bayi? Bayi? Bayi? Bayi apa? Siapa yang punya bayi?

"B-Bayi siapa...?"

Kulihat dokter Tange memutar matanya, "tentu saja bayimu nona, kenapa bertanya?" lalu ia tampak seperti menyadari sesuatu, "...jangan katakan kau tidak tahu?"

Aku hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Astaga!" dokter Tange menepuk dahinya, "masa kau tidak tahu?"

Apa? Tahu apa?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

Kerut muncul di dahiku. "Tidak tahu apa? Cepat katakan!"

"Nona Sakura, di dalam rahimmu kini sedang tumbuh seorang janin. Dengan kata lain, kau sedang _hamil_!"

Kedua mataku melebar! "A-Aku hamil?" ucapku ragu, "ASTAGA AKU HAMIL!" sontak tanganku meraba-raba perutku, diam-diam kualirkan sedikit chakra dan dapat kurasakan _keberadaannya_. Astaga...

"Nenek tidak menyangka kau juga baru mengetahuinya. Jadi, selamat!" ucap Nenek antusias.

"Ya benar, selamat atas kehamilanmu Nona!" seru dokter Tange kemudian.

Aku tersenyum lebar. Aku hamil. Aku akan punya anak. Dalam beberapa bulan lagi aku akan menjadi seorang ibu!

"Kau harus memberi tahu suamimu! Dia pasti akan sangat gembira mengetahui kabar ini!"

Senyum di wajahku menghilang seketika.

"Kenapa, Sakura?"

"..."

"Sakura?"

"...Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, Nek."

:::

_Jan 19_

Hari ini aku tidak pergi kerja. Nenek menyuruhku beristirahat seharian penuh untuk memulihkan luka di kepalaku yang terbentur dan... karena kehamilanku.

Aku mengelus perutku. Sampai saat ini aku masih tak percaya bahwa ada sebuah kehidupan di dalam rahimku. Bahwa di dalam rahimku pula, anakku sedang tumbuh!

Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ingin sekali rasanya aku menangis.

Pantas saja kemarin-kemarin itu aku merasa ada beda dari diriku. Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini emosiku cepat tersulut. Menurut apa yang kutahu sebagai seorang kunoichi medis, _mood swings_ adalah hal yang lazim terjadi pada seorang wanita yang tengah mengandung.

Tapi kenapa aku bisa tidak menyadarinya? Seharusnya aku sudah mengetahuinya dari sejak lama, karena bahkan janin pun memiliki chakranya sendiri meskipun sangat sedikit dan terasa samar-samar. Harusnya aku bisa tahu jika ada chakra lain pada diriku (meski aku akui, membutuhkan sedikit konsentrasi untuk mengenali chakra lain yang hanya sebesar titik ini).

_Ah_.

Pantas saja saat itu Sasuke-kun berkata ada yang aneh pada chakraku. Dia yang sangat sensitif akan chakra itu (karena kehilangan kemampuan melihatnya) bisa merasakan keberadaan chakra anakku.

Ah, aku jadi teringat akan kata-kata Nenek kemarin.

Haruskah aku memberi tahu Sasuke-kun tentang kehamilanku?

Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah ayah dari janin yang ada dalam rahimku.

Tapi, aku takut.

Seandainya saat ini aku dan dia tidak sedang bersitegang, mungkin aku akan merasa tak sabar ingin memberitahunya.

Tapi kenyataannya kini sungguh berbeda.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Jika aku berani mengatakannya pun, dia juga tak pernah keluar-keluar dari kamarnya.

Kulirik pintu kamarnya yang berbahan kayu itu.

Oh, mungkin jika aku memberitahunya, dia akan segera keluar dari kamar itu.

Mungkin.

Baiklah.

Menarik napas sebanyak tiga kali untuk menyiapkan mental, aku melangkah mendekati pintu kamarnya. Kuangkat tanganku untuk mengetuk, namun kutarik kembali ketika mendadak kurasakan jantungku berdebar keras karena gugup. Kuingat kembali rencanaku tadi dan kuberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintunya.

_Tuk_, _tuk_, _tuk_. Suaranya entah mengapa terdengar begitu nyaring di kedua telingaku.

"S-Sasuke-kun, aku tahu kau bisa mendengarku dari balik pintu ini. Aku tahu kau tak pernah merespon setiap ucapanku sebelumnya, tapi kuharap kau mau mendengarkan—tidak, tapi kau harus mendengarkan apa yang akan kukatakan padamu. Aku tidak peduli akan seperti apa reaksimu, aku akan tetap mengatakannya. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya untuk yang kedua kali jadi kumohon dengarkanlah baik-baik..."

Kutarik satu napas yang cukup dalam. Dapat kudengar dadaku saat ini tengah bergemuruh.

"Aku... Aku... A-Aku hamil, Sasuke-kun, dan anak ini adalah anakmu."

Hening. Tak ada respon darinya. Kutunggu sejenak, tetap tak ada respon apapun darinya.

Hatiku hancur dalam kekecewaan. Aku segera berbalik hendak menjauhi kamar itu.

Ketika tiba-tiba saja kudengar pintu itu terbuka.

Aku menoleh. Sedikit terbelalak mendapati dia yang tak berubah dari seminggu lalu. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia belum makan selama seminggu, kecuali dia makan diam-diam tanpa diketahui olehku.

_Oh_.

Kedua mata merah Sasuke menatap ke arahku. Rautnya keras meski tetap tidak bisa kuterka apa yang tengah dipikirkannya.

"Benarkah itu, Sakura?"

Aku mengiyakan. Kulihat kedua alisnya mengerut.

Kami terdiam sejenak. Sekelilingku begitu hening. Tak ada suara. Hal itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga tiba-tiba saja dia berkata.

"Gugurkan anak itu."

Kedua mataku melebar, "...apa?"

"_Gugurkan _anak itu. Aku tak menginginkannya."

Dan dia kembali mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Next - Last chapter: **

"Berpikir bahwa semuanya berlalu begitu cepat membuatku takut.

Waktu mengalir bagaikan air terjun, deras dan mendebur. Bagaimana jika saat ini kututup kedua mataku dan sedetik kemudian ketika kubuka kembali, tiba-tiba saja aku telah menggendong seorang bayi. Anakku sendiri.

Tubuhku merinding. Aku merasa sangat... takut.

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika nanti anak ini telah lahir ke dunia. Aku tak pernah mengalami hal yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Usiaku masih 18. Aku masih sangat muda, sangat awam, masih sangat kekanak-kanakan. Aku belum sanggup. Aku belum siap. Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang ibu yang baik?

Aku tidak ingin begini. Aku tidak ingin terlanjur begini. Aku ingin semuanya kembali seperti dulu lagi."


End file.
